


Ocean's Four

by silverwriter01



Series: Oceans [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: Nadine and Chloe try to steal the moon god's treasure. It goes wrong as Nadine winds up pregnant. That is what happens when the moon god is also the fertility god.Nadine's miracle pregnancy creates an issue with the pair: Chloe doesn't want to have children. Chloe makes an ultimatum. It's her or the baby. Nadine chooses the baby and goes home to South Africa. It's not long before Chloe realizes she made a terrible mistake and heads down to South Africa to win Nadine back.





	1. The Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This is the spin-off of Ocean's Three where Nadine gets pregnant this time. This one will have a lot more drama.

Chloe held her breath as she placed the cube in Chandra’s hand. She took a step back and bumped into Nadine as the statue started moving. Nadine put her hand on Chloe’s arm as they waited for the statue to stop sliding.

“Looks like it was hiding another room.”

Chloe grinned and unclipped her flashlight. “Let's find out what’s inside, shall we?”

The hidden room wasn’t fairly large. There was a simple altar with the carving of a full moon engraved into the wall. On the altar lay a golden flower with a dozen petals. The light seemed to shine through the golden petals while reflecting it at the same time. It was even more beautiful than the tusk of Ganesh.

“It’s the lotus,” Chloe whispered. “It’s gorgeous.”

“Ja. Ducks eat lotuses.”

Chloe’s shoulders slump. “You…just ruined another moment. You know that right?”

Nadine ignored her and started viewing the flower practically. “They actually just eat the seeds. It looks fragile.”

“We brought a case. I think we can gently move it. Gently being the keyword. But first, I want a picture.” Chloe gestured for Nadine to shine her light on the lotus for her photo. She took a few photos just to be safe though she doubted a picture could do this sight justice.

“Well if ‘gently’ is the keyword then I should be the one to move it,” Nadine stated. She dug the case out of her bag and knelt beside the altar. She rolled her shoulders out before reaching out. Her hands were steady as she slipped a plastic sheet under the lotus and carefully lifted it off the altar. Chloe stood ready for any traps as it moved.

Nadine was precise. She didn’t tremble or drop the flower as she moved it to the case.

“We’re going to fuck so hard on the bed of money we make from this,” Chloe laughed.

Distracted by the thought, Nadine moved just a hair as the lotus slid into the case. It caused the flower to brush against the side of her thumb. It was a whisper of a touch but it still caused the flower to disintegrate into a million particles.

“Fok.”

Chloe closed her eyes after watching the golden flakes float around Nadine. “That did not go as planned.”

Nadine said nothing as she rose to her feet. She was upset about losing the treasure, but she was more concerned about the particles. She could swear the golden flakes were floating around like she was the center of a vortex. Nadine Ross was an amateur when it came to treasure hunting, but she was sure this wasn’t normal.

“Ah…Chloe?”

“Give me a minute, Nadine.” Chloe kept her eyes closed and just breathed. She was trying to plan their next move.

Nadine fought the urge to swat the golden dust away. “Frazer!”

Chloe opened her eyes and blinked. “China, what the hell is that?”

“You tell me!”

Chloe reached out to hold Nadine’s arm, sensing her urge to run. “Just stay still for a moment, love. Let’s analyze this.”

The particles stopped swirling the moment they touched and gently fell down upon Nadine.

“Nothing to analyze now,” Nadine grunted as she looked down at her sparkly clothes. “I hate glitter.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe mused, admiring the effect. “I think you look rather fetching.”

Nadine studied her partner, suddenly aroused. “You look devourable.”

“What?”

Nadine moved into Chloe’s personal space. “I want you.”

Chloe shook her head, uncertain that the normally calm and collected Nadine Ross was asking to have sex in the middle of a mission.

“You want to do this here?” She gestured. “In a temple that has a dirt floor?”

Nadine kissed her with so much force it backed them into a wall. Chloe didn’t have the time or breath to argue, nor did she want to.

Nadine felt like she was on fire, and Chloe was the only way to soothe it. She knew it was out of character to break from the mission, to want so fiercely. It was also strange that she wanted to receive before she took. She wanted to take Chloe, with her mouth and fingers, but she also wanted Chloe inside of her.

“I want to be inside of you,” Nadine gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. She started undoing Chloe’s pants.

“No argument from me, love,” Chloe said, helping to push them down.

Nadine only admired the view for a moment before she started undoing her own pants. “I also want you inside of me.”

Chloe let out a soft moan as Nadine’s neatly trimmed curls came into view. She tried to tease. “What happened to foreplay?”

Nadine grabbed one of Chloe’s hands and pushed it between her legs. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt deft fingers play with her. “Lots of foreplay later. I just want you now.”

“Apparently,” Chloe whispered, surprised by how wet Nadine was for her. She bit her lip as Nadine’s hand slipped between her legs. She wasn’t as wet as Nadine, but she was ready for good mutual fucking. She braced her free hand on Nadine’s shoulder as the firm circle around her clitoris caused her legs to buckle.

“Slower, Nadine or this will all be over too soon,” She urged.

Nadine didn’t want slower. “Go inside of me, Chloe. Please.”

Who was Chloe to deny a begging woman? She pushed in and tilted her wrist to slide a finger inside, testing. She eased a second one on the next stroke. She had barely started a decent pace when she felt Nadine start to come around her fingers.

Nadine dug her fingers of her free hand into Chloe’s hip, holding on as she came around her fingers. It had happened embarrassingly fast.

“Do you always come so quick?” Chloe asked. “Can you have multiple orgasms?”

Nadine pulled away. Her face was hot. “Shut up.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed about, love,” Chloe promised. She wasn’t teasing; it had been arousing. She wanted one of them to come again and soon.

“Hou jou mond,” Nadine growled, moving forward again. She kissed Chloe to ensure she didn’t speak again before dropping to her knees, taking Chloe’s pants and underwear with her. She undid one of Chloe’s boots so she could pull a leg free. She urged the leg over her shoulder and took Chloe into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Chloe cried out as her flesh was suckled into a warm and demanding mouth. She came a few moments later with Nadine’s tongue teasing her clitoris.

Chloe started to slump; the orgasm had been mind-blowing. Nadine pulled Chloe on her lap so her lover wouldn’t have to sit butt-naked on an ancient temple floor.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe asked once she caught her breath.

Nadine shook her head. “I don’t know.”

She really didn’t know. Where had the overwhelming desire to have Chloe inside of her come from? She decided to focus on something else.

“Where do you think the club is?”

Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes. “You just ruined the afterglow. Why do you do that?”

Nadine wisely stayed quiet and started stroking Chloe’s bare hip. Chloe snuggled closer into her chest and decided treasure talk wouldn’t really hurt the moment. “We came on the full moon and got the lotus. Perhaps coming on the new moon would give us the club.”

“A club seems more solid, ja? I bet it wouldn’t dissolve.”

“Let’s bring a vacuum just in case,” Chloe said. “We can at least suck up the particles.”

After another minute of snuggling, Chloe decided it was far too hot and dusty to continue sitting around in the temple. She stood up and started pulling up her underwear and pants. “Let’s head back.”

“Fetch my boot.”

One week later

Nadine looked surprised as Chloe took a protective stance in front of her as the old woman moved into Nadine’s personal space. Nadine knew the woman could be dangerous. It was hard to tell if the elder had any weapons on her from her loose robes and shawl. She was also muttering.

“What’s she saying?” Nadine asked. Chloe shook her head. She didn’t understand the dialect. Chloe flexed her hands, unable to relax. It felt her bones were screaming to protect Nadine, to always protect Nadine. “No idea. Let’s go.”

“She says you have been blessed,” Another woman called out in English. Dressed similarly to the first woman, she only appeared to be middle-age as opposed to over ninety. “She says you are lucky. Not many are blessed as you these days.”

Chloe and Nadine shared a confused look.

Chloe tried to joke it off. “I’m blessed in many ways. We have to go.”

The older woman grabbed Nadine’s arm, and Chloe growled. She felt twice as protective over her partner these days, and she had no idea why. It wasn’t just their newfound relationship. They had sealed their relationship with a whole two weeks of frequent sex, including foreplay. This desire to protect felt derived from something more.

Nadine waved Chloe back, equally amused and annoyed at her protective lover. Nadine was surprised at how strong the knobby hand was. The woman muttered more words.

“She asked how you knew the ritual. How did you find Soma’s temple? And how did you know to wish for the blessing as you climbed?”

She patted Nadine’s stomach and gruffly laughed.

Nadine quickly pulled away, feeling uncertain. Chloe took her other arm and led her away. They walked away without saying goodbye.

The older woman grumbled. The couple didn’t hear the other woman’s words in the crowd. “She blesses you and your children!”

*

Two weeks later

Sam couldn’t stop grinning as he admired the club. “Well, I think this was worth the wait for the new moon.”

He then held it protectively against his chest. “We’re not turning this into the Ministry of Culture. Are we?”

Chloe laughed, adjusting her sunglasses which were really his that she had stolen. “No. I think we can sell this one.”

Sam relaxed. “Thank god. How much do you think we’ll get?”

Nadine glanced back from the passenger seat. She took in the size of the rubies and purity of the gold. “A fair amount.”

Sam flashed a smile. Nadine grimaced and turned around. His smile grew even more extensive. Nadine was mellowing towards him. She no longer glared at him after he promised to give up smoking a few days ago. Of course, he didn’t have a choice. Chloe threatened to kill him if he smoked around Nadine again.

“So, about our next job,” He started. “I have this tip in South Africa about the…”

“No!” Chloe shouted. “We’ll find something else. Or even take a well-needed break.”

“You’re no fun,” Sam muttered. He wisely kept his comments about how at least they were no longer snapping from sexual frustration to himself. He returned his attention to the club, his best friend in the jeep.

*

Eleven weeks later

Nadine Ross was very good at spatial perception. It was honestly not an exaggeration. She could probably figure out a way to fit a square peg into a round hole if she set her mind to it. Nowadays, her mind was mostly set to her body.

Her pelvis felt full, and her abdomen muscles were not as defined as they were weeks earlier. Her diet and exercise regimen hadn’t changed. She had upped the protein levels a little to combat her increased hunger. It didn’t explain the extra five pounds of weight gain or the absence of periods.

Chloe briefly teased her about getting older but had made no other comments on Nadine’s body changes.

Nadine Ross was also very intelligent. She knew the symptoms would mean nothing on their own. She hadn’t had sex with a male in over a decade. However, she had visited a fertility god’s temple and had sex in it. She would be remiss if she didn’t check the possibility that she was pregnant.

She debated buying a kit from the store but decided it would be best to hear it from a professional either way.

A few hours later

“You were correct in your assumptions, Ms. Ross. You are pregnant.”

The paper on the examination table crinkled loudly as she balled her fists. Nadine took a breath. “Okay.”

“What this unplanned?” The nurse practitioner asked, judging her expressions.

Nadine nodded again, her mind focusing on what she would tell Chloe.

“There are options if you don’t want this. I can provide you with information.”

“Thank you, but no. I must go tell my partner.”

“If you do plan to keep it, Ms. Ross, you will need to start seeing an obstetrician immediately.”

“Of course.”

Thirty minutes later

“You’re what?” Chloe looked shell-shocked, paused in the middle of eating the Indian food she had picked up for their lunch.

“I’m pregnant.”

Chloe looked around, expecting Sam, Nate, or a film crew to pop out and yell ‘surprise’. Nothing happened. “Are you serious?”

“Very.”

Chloe laid down her fork. “Jesus, Nadine. I mean, who’s the father?”

Nadine felt a blood vessel on her jaw throb as she clenched her teeth. She merely stared at her partner.

“Okay, okay. Stupid question. We haven’t had time to sleep with anyone else since India. India…it had to be India right?”

“That’s what I suspect,” Nadine acknowledged.

Chloe gripped her hands behind her neck. “Okay. Okay. We can handle this. You’re like, what, eleven weeks along? That’s plenty of time to take care of this.”

Nadine lifted a brow. “Take care of this?”

“Of course. I don’t want to be a mother. You don’t want to be a mother. It’s obvious that we just need to get rid of it.”

Nadine looked at her before turning to look out a nearby window. She had been considering what she would do since the moment her suspicions had been confirmed. “I don’t want to get rid of it.”

Chloe shook her head, certain she heard her wrong. “What?”

“I want to keep it,” Nadine rephrased, looking at her partner again. “I want to keep the baby and I want us to raise it. That’s what I want.”

Chloe rose from the couch and started to pace. Her living room felt too small. She walked around the couch, using it as a barrier. “Nadine, I don’t want children. I thought you didn’t either.”

“I never thought I would be faced with a choice,” Nadine said. “I would never seek out pregnancy or children. But I knew if it happened, if perhaps a child showed up at Shoreline, that I would adopt them.”

“What is this about? About continuing the Ross legacy?”

Nadine looked away. “Perhaps, in part. But mostly I just want to keep this child. I dreamed about what our child would look like on the hike up to Chandra’s temple. I believe I could raise this child and raise it well. I think we could raise it well together. I don’t want us to end over this.”

Chloe shook her head and she kept shaking it. “I can’t, Nadine. I just can’t. If you’re going to keep it then we can’t be together. It’s us or it.”

Nadine straightened her shoulders and gave a curt nod. “Okay. I’ll pack my things.”

Chloe dug her fingers into the couch cushions as Nadine exited the room. She could hear her packing and knew, with Nadine’s efficiency, she would leave in a matter of minutes.

But she didn’t move. She listened as Nadine packed up half of her life and watched as she walked out of the door without a goodbye.

Eventually, Chloe moved around to sit on the couch again. She forced herself to eat the lunch she had bought them forty minutes ago when her life had been perfect.

She told herself she’d get over it. She had lived most of her life without settling down with a single partner. She would recover, financially and romantically. Eventually, she would get over Nadine Ross.

Nadine knew she would never get over Chloe. However, she had responsibilities. She called a cab, booked a flight online back to South Africa, and then called her mother to explain she was coming home for a while. She researched the best doctors on her flight home and about general pregnancy. She made copious notes for future dietary and exercise restrictions. She planned out her life as a future single mother and only once did an errant tear escape over Chloe Frazer.


	2. 15 Weeks Post-Temple

One Month Later (Fifteen Weeks Post-Temple)

Sam signaled for the bartender for another round and was given a hesitant look. “Don’t you think she’s had enough?”

“She’s processing a lesbian breakup.”

The bartender nodded, sagely, and poured them both another round from the tap.

Chloe brightened when Sam slid the beer in front of her. “Another coldie? Cheers, captain.”

Sam waited until she had finished most of it before asking his next question. He knew she was drunk enough for Australian slang to slip into her speech, but he didn’t know if she was drunk enough to talk about Nadine. “So how are you getting along?”

He jumped when Chloe slammed the tankard against the tabletop. “I’m just fine, you bludger. I’m not going to get crook over no Sheila.”

“I’ll get us another round,” Sam said, moving away from the danger he sensed.

“Better get a slab!” She called after him. He shook his head, unsure what a slab was.

Sam had never expected to be here. He had tried to call his brother in, but Nate was too busy with his newborn to come and soothe Chloe’s, broken heart.

Not that the common person would know she was broken-hearted, Sam mused as he waited his turn with the bartender. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Chloe casually flirted with anybody who walked by their table. She seemed like the same Chloe, but Sam could sense trouble beneath the surface.

He hadn’t been able to figure out why Nadine had left. Chloe told him they had wanted different things and made a mutual decision to end the relationship. But why was Chloe acting so weird over a mutual breakup?

It took three more rounds of beer before Chloe explained what happened. It was actually less of an explanation and more Sam gathering information from ramblings.

“Nadine is pregnant!”

“Jesus, Sam.” Chloe shushed him, looking around. “We don’t need to tell the whole world.”

“She’s pregnant? With your baby? And you just let her leave?”

“What would I do with an ankle biter?” Chloe snapped. “I’m not clucky.”

Sam shook his head. “I have no idea what that last part was, but I’m going to assume it means you think you won’t be a good mom. I think you would be a fantastic mom. I mean you took care of Nate for years. And I could totally see you rock climbing with one of those baby pouches.”

Chloe put her head in her hands, mumbling.

He leaned closer. “What was that?”

“I said I dreamt it. When we were hiking up to Chandra’s temple, I dreamed about what our kid would look like. I imagined taking them climbing and on trips like my dad.”

Sam was impressed by how sober she sounded. “So why did you let her go?”

Chloe didn’t answer.

“You should call her.”

He jumped as Chloe threw her arms out, smacking his chest. “Don’t you think I’ve tried? I’ve called every day for the last two weeks, left voicemails, and texted. She’s not answering me.”

Sam floundered as he saw tears welling in Chloe’s eyes. “Hey, hey. Don’t cry. Thieves don’t cry. Especially not in bars. You can still get her back.”

“How?”

“You have to go to her.”

“What? Like camp outside her apartment in South Africa until she takes me back?”

Sam nodded. “I’d pack for at least a two-month camping trip. She’s just as stubborn as you are. It might take a while.”

Chloe sighed and drained the rest of her beer. She knew he was probably right. Despite appearing resound, her heart was pounding in excitement. Sam seemed to think there was a chance for her to get Nadine back. That meant there was a chance, even if it was one in hell.

This would be the most important mission of her life.

One Week Later (Sixteen Weeks Post-Temple)

“Front gate to Ross, do you copy? Over.”

Nadine carefully set the weight bar back on the rack and wiped her hands on a towel before answering the walkie-talkie. Even though there were two Rosses in the compound, she was “Ross” and her mother was “Mrs. Ross.”

“This is Ross. I copy. Over.”

“We have an unregistered visitor who demands to talk to you. Over.”

Nadine looked in the direction of the front gate, cursing her heart for beating faster. “Who is it? Over.”

“She says her name is Chloe Frazer. AKA Sorry Dickhead. Over.”

Nadine looked down at her stomach and ran a hand over the bump. She had to do what was best for them.

“Ma’am? What would you like us to do? Over.”

“I don’t want to see her. Over.”

She waited, knowing it wouldn’t be the end of their conversation.

“Ma’am, she says she is going to camp outside the front gate until you agree to see her. Would you like us to get rid of her? Over.”

Nadine stroked her stomach as she gave it serious thought. She decided the preservation of her guards’ life was worth more than making Chloe go away.

“Let her do what she wants, but she’s not allowed inside the compound. I do not want to see her. Is that understood? Over.”

“Understood. Over and out.”

Seven Hours Later

Nadine was truly impressed that her security guards lasted as long as they did before they called her again.

“Front gate to Ross, do you copy? Over.”

“This is Ross and I copy. Over.”

“Ma’am, we apologize but she has not stopped singing ‘100 beers on the wall’ since she arrived. She says she won’t stop singing unless she sees you. She says she only wants to see you at the gate and you don’t have to talk to her. We humbling beg permission to get rid of her or beg you to see her. Over.”

Nadine let out a long sigh. “I’ll head down. Over and out.”

She tugged on the edge of her loose shirt and debated changing. She decided against it as she had no form-fitting clothes. Nadine had decided to wear baggier clothes for pregnancy instead of buying maternity clothes. She also refused to let her mother pay for a tailor. It was hard on her ego and vanity to not look muscled and strong because of the frumpy clothing.

She chose to walk to the gate instead of taking a golf cart, allowing her guards to suffer a little longer. She could hear Chloe’s bellowing a fair distance from the gate, but the voice stopped as her footsteps on the loose gravel became audible.

Nadine stopped in viewing distance from the thirteen-foot gate (4 meters). She cursed her heart again for skipping a beat as Chloe came into view, holding onto the bars of the gate. Chloe had not been eating or sleeping well. She had lost weight and there were bags under her eyes. She wanted to take Chloe into her arms and take care of her. It was a hard urge to resist.

Nadine hadn’t been sleeping well either, but she had certainly not lost weight. She knew she looked amazing despite her lack of sleep and weight gain. All of her friends and many old girlfriends had told her so. Her hair and nails had never looked better.

Nadine wondered what Chloe’s first words to her would be. She never predicted what she actually said.

“Jesus, China. You’re so big!”

Nadine closed her eyes. She swore she heard one of her guards slap their forehead. She spun around on her heel to walk back to the house.

“Fuck! That’s not what I meant to say! I meant to say you look great! And you do! Nadine! Stop! Please! I’m a dickhead! Please just stop and listen! I promise I won’t sing anymore. I’ll just camp out here until you want to see me.”

For her guards’ sake, Nadine stopped walking. She didn’t turn around.

“I screwed up, Nadine. I should have never let you go. I know that now. I have so much to say and I want to explain myself. However, I’m not going to do that now. I just want you to know that I want you back. I want to be with you and the baby. I want us to talk again when you can believe that. I’m going to camp out here until you can. I know you’re angry too, and rightly so. I’ll be right here until you figure out if you can forgive this dickhead and believe I won’t fuck up again.”

Nadine walked away when she was certain Chloe was done talking. She wasn’t sure she could believe or forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is 'The woman who can't be moved'.


	3. Full Moon

Nineteen Weeks Post-Temple

Chloe stretched on top of her airbed before rolling out of bed. She grabbed her roll of dissolving toilet paper and unzipped out of her tent.

“Morning, Mpho,” She greeted on her way to the outhouse. After a few days of going to the bathroom in the woods, the guards relented to let her use their outhouse behind the small post at the front gate. They hadn’t allowed her inside the post where the coveted air condition unit ran off solar panels, but she suspected they would give in a few more weeks.

“Lesedi, how did it go with the husband?” Chloe asked as she walked back by the guard post after finishing up in the outhouse. The woman grinned. “He loved the position you told me about.”

Chloe winked. “Works like a charm on men.”

“Chloe, did you take my comb again?” Mpho called out from his position by the gate.

“It’s still in your bag.”

Mpho grunted and pulled off his small backpack to check. It was in there as promised. He wasn’t ashamed of accusing her. She liked to steal from the guards and return them later when she grew very bored.

The rotation of ten guards knew her story. She had broken down and told two of them one night and the rest learned it from gossip. All the guards didn’t believe it at first. How did this loose and wild thief knock up their tight-laced boss? But the facts were undeniable. Their boss was pregnant and she refused to deal with Chloe camping at the gate.

Chloe settled down to read the stack of used parenting books Elena had sent her. When she was nearly in tears over all the different parenting styles, she used her phone to learn Afrikaans. She practiced with the guards.

She waved to Nadine’s Moeder, Amahle Ross, as she exited the compound.

Amahle gave her a curt nod before driving away. Chloe considered it a positive that at least one Ross acknowledged her existence. She knew Amahle disapproved of her and how she hurt her daughter. Chloe knew this because Amahle rolled down her window the first time she spotted Chloe outside of the gate and told her as much.

Nadine had left the compound exactly once since Chloe had shown up, and she didn’t look at her as she drove by. Chloe liked to imagine she saw her glance back in the side mirror as she drove away, but perhaps she had been wishful thinking.

Nights were the worst for Chloe and had increasingly grown worse over the weeks. The desire to see Nadine made her bones ache as she forced herself to stay in her tent.

However, this night she could no longer bear it. The moon was at its fullest, and it was the most dangerous time to try and sneak inside. The guards could see her, but she knew they had grown lax over their watch of her. She snuck out of the back of her tent and crept further down the wall to a spot with good handholds. She scaled the wall and began her way towards the house. It was a beautiful place in the moonlight.

Back at the gate, Melokuhle put her magazine down to call to her partner outside. “Did that woman just sneak into the compound?”

“She did,” Junior confirmed.

“Should we go get her?”

“Honestly, she and the boss need to work out whatever this is. If I get chewed out for it then I’ll get chewed out for it.”

Melokuhle considered the options and picked her magazine back up. “Fair enough.”  


*

“_Maak soos Rokoff en fokkoff!_” Nadine breathed when she felt a familiar body slide into bed next to her. Her body was lax and ready to fight if need be. She kept herself loose when she heard Chloe climb into her room from her balcony a few moments before. A part of her knew this would eventually happen. A part of her probably even wanted it to happen since she didn’t lock the balcony doors.

“I know I said I would give you space until you were ready to talk but I couldn’t stay away,” Chloe tried to explain. “I think maybe it’s the full moon. Today makes it nineteen weeks since…you know.”

“Since I was impregnated,” Nadine curtly finished.

“Yes.”

Chloe tried to ease under the covers with her, wanting the emotional protection of the blankets. “So how have you been?”

“I’ve had a textbook pregnancy so far.”

“That’s good,” Chloe said. “And everything else is okay.”

“Everything else has been tossed up in the air. My own partner turned against me,” Nadine snapped, snatching her covers back. “But that’s nothing I haven’t experienced before.”

Chloe’s heart ached at being compared to Rafe and it also made her a little furious. She tamped down her anger. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made you choose. I shouldn’t have done that. I just freaked out. You know I have a control thing.”

Nadine rolled her eyes before refocusing on her bedroom wall. She knew she might cave if she rolled over and looked at Chloe.

“Maybe it would have been different if I touched the lotus and gotten pregnant. I think I would have freaked out and settled down with you. It’s not like I haven’t thought about what it would be like to have a kid with you. I thought about it on the hike to Chandra’s temple, too, you know. I thought about how we’d teach the kid to climb and you would tell it all the Wikipedia facts on animals. The girl, we had a girl in my daydream, had this stuffed animal she carried with her everywhere. She had your serious face that lights up just like yours when she laughed.”

“So what was the problem?”

Chloe pressed her face into Nadine’s shoulder, grateful that she didn’t move away. “I’m so scared. I have no control here. You’re the one who is pregnant. You get to decide everything. My vote counts for nothing and…maybe that’s the way it should be. Maybe I shouldn’t have come here. My dad sent my mum and me away for our own safety, and he was right. I think I made you chose because I knew sending you two away was the best choice; that you two would be safer without me. Or maybe I was just scared. I don’t bloody know.”

“Lots of maybes, Frazer.”

“I know, love. I told you back in India that I was tired of walking away, yet somehow I found the energy to run from this, from you, for a little longer. But I think I am tired of walking away again. I want to be with you, Nadine. I want to be with you and our baby. You had faith in me once to climb into a jeep and chase down a bomb. Please have faith in me again and I promise I won’t let you down.” 

Chloe shifted as she felt Nadine rollover. She looked down as Nadine’s stomach pressed against her own over the distance. She had grown larger in the few weeks.

“Our kid is going to be big and strong, yeah?”

Nadine smiled, keeping the secret to herself for a little while longer. “Ja. Perfect size and shape.”

Chloe’s throat tightened. “So you’ve seen the kid?”

“Ja.”

“Does it have my big head? Mum says I was a bitch to push out.”

Nadine barked in surprised laughter and pushed Chloe’s shoulder. They smiled at each other, their faces clear in the moonlight.

“Sorry if I cut too close to the bone earlier with the partner thing. I’m just angry,” Nadine apologized. Chloe grinned as she remembered the first time Nadine said that too her. “It’s alright. We both know I am a selfish dickhead.”

“Ja. It’s good to hear you say it.” Nadine agreed before they both chuckled.

“If you lay back, I’ll curl on top of you as we did back in India,” Chloe said, nudging her. Nadine resisted. “Can’t lay supine for too long. Pressure from the uterus cuts off blood in the vena cava.”

Chloe blinked. “Sounds bad.”

“Very bad.”

“So roll back over and let me spoon you.”

She was surprised when Nadine instantly agreed and rolled over. Chloe settled in behind her and wrapped her arm around Nadine. It was strange. The last time they laid together, Nadine’s stomach had been flat and ridged with muscles. Now it was so swollen she could only comfortably tuck her arm between Nadine’s stomach and breasts. Nadine’s breasts seemed to be larger too, Chloe observed. She was interested in measuring their growth personally, but that could wait.

She drifted to sleep easily for the first time since she found out Nadine was pregnant.

*

Chloe woke to a rustling sound. She was certain an animal was messing around outside her tent again, and she was prepared to scare them away. Yet she wasn’t in her tent. She was in a real bed with real walls and a ceiling around her. She rolled over to see Nadine toweling off. It was clear she had just completed her workout.

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up in interest as Nadine started to strip off her work out clothes. She choked down her moan of appreciation at the sight of Nadine’s backside.

What Chloe saw next left her flabbergasted. Nadine hiked a leg onto a chair, took a thermometer off the table, and pushed it up between her legs.

“What…what the hell, Nadine?”

“Taking my temperature,” Nadine said, amused by Chloe’s distress. “I have to make sure I don’t get too hot during my workout.”

“And you had to stick the thermometer there?” She exclaimed.

“Vaginally is the most accurate.”

“Oh my god. I’m so glad you touched that lotus instead of me right now. You are so much more prepared for all this stuff.”

Nadine grinned as she checked the temperature and recorded it. “It would have been hell, trying to get you to give up caffeine.”

Chloe hummed in agreement and stretched back out on the bed.

“I have a doctor’s appointment today. Would you like to come?” Nadine asked, but didn’t look at the other woman. Part of her feared Chloe would leave again.

Chloe’s heart pounded in fear and excitement at the thought of getting to see their baby. “I would be honored, love.”

*

Chloe decided this morning was probably one of the best in her life. She had a shower, ate breakfast that was not from a pouch, and was driving one of the world’s most stunning women into town. It was a bonus that the woman was also carrying her child.

The doctor’s visit was routine, though Chloe surprised Nadine with how many questions she had for the doctor. After answering her exhaustive list, the doctor pulled the ultrasound machine over. Nadine lifted her shirt and the doctor spread gel across her stomach.

Chloe fiddled with the Ganesh statue in her pocket as the doctor moved the wand around. She blinked. Why where there two things beating on either side of the screen?

“Everything is looking well, Nadine. Both twins are looking good. We can probably tell sex from this ultrasound if you would like.”

Nadine and the doctor turned to Chloe as she made a strangled sound. Nadine smirked, feeling wicked over shocking Chloe. She had been just as stunned when she discovered she was carrying twins weeks ago.

“Twins?” Chloe repeated.

“Ja. Two healthy babies. Do you want to know the sex?”

Nadine looked at Chloe. “It’s up to you.”

Chloe smiled, trying not to cry. She knew Nadine was trying to share control with her, and she appreciated the effort.

“Yes. We’d like to know.”

The doctor made some adjustments. “Looks like you’re having two girls, identical twins.”

“Identical girls,” Chloe repeated, feeling her world waver. Two kids to take climbing and two sets of stuffed animals. She might have to call her mother over from Australia for extra help.

“You okay, Frazer?”

Chloe looked at Nadine and placed a hand on the side of her stomach, away from the gel. “I’m great, love. Honestly. This just blew my mind more than finding out where the tusk was hidden.”

Nadine laughed and covered her hand. “We can do this, Chloe. If you are serious, we can do this.”

“I know we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's twins! And that was why this one is called Ocean's Four. Two troublemaker moms and two troublemaker kids.
> 
> So any amusing scenes you wanna see, you had best tell me in the next few days.


	4. 37 Weeks and 6 Days Post Temple

Chloe was determined to keep it together. It was not every day a woman finds herself in a position like this and Chloe Frazer was not about to make a fool out of herself. She would maintain proper composure and see this through to the end, especially since Nadine was working so hard.

She didn’t make it another ten seconds before she broke down giggling.

Nadine stopped thrusting. “What?”

Chloe chortled. “Nothing. It’s fine. Keep going; I’m almost there.”

“That’s debatable if you’re laughing.”

“Well, I was just thinking it’s not every day a gal finds herself on her hands and knees with a pregnant woman behind her fucking her with a strap-on.”

Chloe felt Nadine jiggle. She heard the other woman cough, but she knew Nadine was just trying to mask a laugh. “See? Funny right?”

“Ja. Very funny.”

Chloe yelped as Nadine grabbed her waist and tipped them both over on their sides. She cursed as one of her lover’s hands snuck between her legs. “I thought this was going to be a slow fuck.”

“_Wil jou to gebars van plesier in stede van lag_.”

“Sure,” Chloe grunted, only catching half of what Nadine was saying. There was something about the calluses on Nadine’s trigger finger catching her clitoris in solid circles that made her want to come. She thrust back and forth on the dildo still inside of her.

“That’s it, _liefie_,” Nadine said as Chloe came for her a minute later. She smiled as she felt Chloe relax against her, but she didn’t have long to revel in her pride. Chloe quickly pulled off the phallus and flipped over, slipping her fingers under the soaked strap.

“Looks like you still had fun despite having to work around your stomach,” Chloe smirked. Nadine closed her eyes and shrugged. She had been hesitant to wear the sex toy so far along in her pregnancy. It was getting harder to find any comfortable position to have sex in. Nevertheless, sex with Chloe was always entertaining.

Nadine grunted as she came on Chloe’s fingers. She kept her eyes closed afterward, lifting her hips to help Chloe take off the strap-on. She wanted a nap, but the after tremors of her orgasm were distracting.

“Do you want some food?” Chloe asked, fighting her own sleepiness. She knew Nadine often wanted food immediately after her post-coitus nap and would get cranky without it.

“No. Just lay down with me.”

Chloe moved in the bed to snuggle in behind her partner. She fell asleep easily, not noticing that Nadine stayed awake.

*

Two hours later, Chloe awoke to her name being called.

“Chloe, wake up. It’s time to go.”

She stretched and opened her eyes. “What is it, love?”

Nadine was fully dressed and had her hand on the handle of a suitcase. “We have to go.”

Chloe focused on the suitcase. It was Nadine’s pregnancy suitcase. “Go?”

“We need to the hospital. I’m in labor.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, sitting up. Then the realization of the moment hit her. “OH! The babies are coming!”

Nadine watched, amused, as Chloe flew off the bed looking for clothes. “Yes.”

“We have to get your suitcase. Damn it, where is my shirt?”

“I laid your clothes out on the bed and I have my suitcase right here.”

Chloe stumbled on her way back to the bed and started putting on her clothes. “We have to tell your mom, and I need to get the Jeep.”

“I already told Moeder and she’s getting the Jeep.” Nadine wondered if she should mention Chloe had put her shirt on inside out but decided against it. It was already becoming a task to get her dressed.

“Shoes?”

“By the bed.”

“It’s okay, love. We’re going to get there. How far apart are the contractions?”

“Eight minutes, but I’m trying to factor in the drive into town.”

“Right,” Chloe said, pulling her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

They were halfway down the stairs before she stopped. “My phone!”

Nadine handed it over along with her wallet. “Right here.”

“Okay, okay. We got this. I need to call Elena and Nate.”

“The Drake brothers are _not_ allowed in my delivery room,” Nadine reminded her for the hundredth time. “I will shoot them.”

“Of course, China. I promise.”

Nadine let Chloe help her into the passenger seat even though she was capable. She and her mother shared a smile as Chloe threw the suitcase into the back before climbing in after it. “Let’s go, Rosses!”

*

Elena had to restrain her husband which was hard with a one-year-old Cassie on her hip. “Nate, you’re not allowed in there. Nadine _will_ shoot you.”

“She’s under sedation,” Nate argued. He wanted to see his best friend’s babies.

“That means she probably won’t miss on purpose the first time.”

Nate slumped and went to sit next to his brother. Sam was chewing a straw instead of smoking. “I can’t believe we flew 14 hours and still can’t see the babies.”

“Chloe said they were born an hour ago and she would show us to the nursery as soon as she can,” Elena reminded him. Chloe came into the waiting room not more than a heartbeat later.

“Hey, guys! My girls are here! They’re both healthy and big despite being born early. Nadine is doing great.”

Chloe happily accepted hugs from her friends. Nate tugged at her shirt which was still inside out. “I’ve been there, buddy.”

“Let’s go,” Chloe said. She led them to the nursery and pointed into the window at two tan babies near the front, both bundled in white.

“Allow me to introduce Rakesh Kamaria Frazer-Ross,” Chloe beamed, pointing at the baby on the right. “And her younger sister by five minutes, Aisha Balachandra Frazer-Ross.”

“If I pull up a baby name dictionary, am I going to find a lot of ‘moon’ definitions for these kids’ names?” Elena teased. She pointed the babies out to Cassie and whispered about all the trouble the trio would get into together.

Chloe smirked. “Nadine left the baby naming up to me and I could hardly insult the moon god by denying him his due.”

“I’m sure a goat sacrifice would have sufficed,” Sam laughed. He watched his brother finger wave to the babies. “I guess we can’t hold them.”

“Not today. You should catch a ride back with Nadine’s mom to the estate. She’ll be ready in an hour or so, once she knows Nadine and the babies are settled. My mom is still in the air.”

“Of course. Take your time,” Elena said.

*

Chloe flipped through pictures on her phone, showing the babies the PG ones. “And this is Halebidu. Your Moeder and I will take you there one day once you learn to climb. The Ministry of Culture will be sure to let us in the archeology sites.”

“You know they can’t see yet right?” Nadine asked, stirring from her nap.

“It doesn’t matter that their eyes aren’t open. They appreciate the gesture,” Chloe said, putting away her phone. She climbed on the hospital bed when Nadine patted the space beside her.

“You did amazing, Nadine. I could not love you or our babies more.”

Nadine smiled. “The doctor said it was the easiest twin delivery she ever performed, especially for a first-time mother.”

“I’m sure Chandra helped out,” Chloe said. “You know, I wasn’t certain I’d love motherhood more than treasure hunting. But then I held those buggers over there. I’m so happy you gave me another chance. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

“I’m glad we’re doing this together, partner. We’ll still have lots of treasure hunting adventures as well as motherhood adventures. You wait and see. I’ll bet you’ll be training the _babas_ how to climb and making them solve escape rooms before they can walk.”

Chloe _had_ been planning such things. She kissed Nadine’s cheek. “We’ll be the greatest treasure hunting family in the business.”

“Better than the Drakes,” Nadine asserted.

“Oh, absolutely better than the Drakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins were born during the full moon because that's how Hindu Gods roll.
> 
> Special thanks to Armengard for helping me with the twin's names.
> 
> Thanks to you for sticking around. I hoped you enjoyed the pregnant spinoff. I wanted to add 20K worth of drama and slow burn, repairing their relationship after their breakup but I just didn't have the time. I hope this is still worth the read.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Chlodine Week 2019!


End file.
